Dinner Blaster (shame)
Dinner Blaster is a shame on the Game Boi. It is a handheld first-person (occasional rail) shooter shame made by The King of Hyrule, developed by id Soft, Nintendo, and published by Hyrule Games Inc., which features the King himself as the main protagonist, in an epic shooting battle against I.M. Meen. Plot One day, the King is watching a film about DINNER while eating his favorite cereal, Munf Munf. All of a sudden, mice-like soldiers known as "Rat Drones", break into the Hyrule Castle, blow the place down, and capture Link, Zelda, and Gwonam (Squadala Man). While the other Rat Drones search the castle, believing the King is dead, he jumps out of the dust with two "Munf Munf Handguns", and gun the four drones down. He then proceeds to get his Dinner Blaster, and destroy the enemy. Ending The King shoots a Burger into Meen's mouth. He then gets very fat, flies out of a window, and explodes in mid-air (he doesn't die, he just loses weight and gets defeated), and then yells, "You won't get away with this, wretched King! I'll be back!" Hr then rescues Zelda and Link from the barrier, and they all escpae the exploding fortress, return to West Hyrule, and all enjoy a feasty DINNER, which the the screen cuts to the credits. Gameplay It plays alot like the classic Doom shame, except the enemies, levels, bosses, and characters are 100% different. Weapons Pistols *2 Munf Munf Handguns *Potato Fries Magnum (Unlockable) *Super Bacon Magnum (Unlockable) Melee *Pickle-sword *Hambone (Unlockable) *Turkey leg (Unlockable) Grenades *Cheese Puff scatters *Explosive Munf Munf Box (Unlockable) *Bombs (Unlockable by saving Morshu) Shotguns *Munf Munf Scatter Gun (Unlockable) *Tatter Tot Shotgun (Unlockable) *Supreme Takis Combat Shotgun (Unlockable) Rapid Guns *Pops Uzi (Unlockable) (Later on w/ Scope) *Peppermint AK-47 (Unlockable) *Sugar Ball M-60 Machine Gun (Unlockable) *Super Candy Gatling Gun (Unlockable at semi-final area) Launchers *Dinner Blaster *Dinner Blaster Scope (Unlockable) *Dinner Blaster RPG (Unlockable) Ultimate (Final) Weapon *Dinner Blaster Homing RPG Laser Lock (ammo forms: Super Whopper, Spicy Whopper, Bombs (equipped when fighting Mecha Meen) (Note: The Dinner Blaster Homing RPG Laser Lock is the only weapon you can use when fighting Mecha Meen, the final boss of this shame) Pick-up Items *Ammunition (Varies) *Medical DINNER *BREAKFAST Levels Hyrule Castle *Throne Room *Dining Room *Generator City of The King *Hylian Park *West Hyrule Power Generator *West Hyrule Dome East Hyrule *Morshu's Shop *Morshu's Castle *Squadala Land Mushroom Kingdom *Gateway *Mushroom Fields *Princess Toadstool's Castle Giant Treehouse *Fields *Ladder *Jungle Portal Time Machine *Dinosaur Era *10,00 B.C. *Sparta Supercomputer *Key *Internet *Core Flying Castle Fortress *Hovergate *Arena *Hall of Pain Final Stage *Meen's Lair Bosses In order of appearance *Great Rat Trooper *Rat Commando *Iron Cactus *Fake Bowser *George Volcano (Possessed) *Persian Lord *Whiplash Brain *Mecha Meen, I.M. Meen (final boss) Reception The game had really positive reviews, and on it's opening day in Hyrule, sold 1,000,000,000 copies (WOW), maing it the best-selling game on the Game Boi. The Arcade Hobo gave it a Lordy-Good 9000 on a scale of 1 to 10, commenting, "Wowzerz, oh goody-good fun! I lut thiz shaim! It's veree brilleent of e peexel'd shootur shaim, yea, yea, yea! I will kept it, do play it alot, an one daiee, maree it! Yipee-Yahoooo! GO BYE IT, N-OW! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" According to ISN, it was a "very addicting, fun, thrilling, mind-smashing, and a little violent shame. Everyone must have this shame. Even though it only runs on DINNER and lulz, it focuses very well on gameplay, a little good on graphics, includes cheesy but funny YouTube Poop styled-cutscenes, controls, music, and sound FX, as well as story, too. This is a game really worthy of winning an award for, and is recommended to all shooter fans, hardcore shamers, and even classic shamers. Nothing more." It even went as far as getting a Shame of the Year Award in all of Hyrule (and some parts of the Mushroom Kingdom). Rating *ESRB: T (Cartoon Violence, Animated Blood, Crude Humor, Mild Language, and Minimal Use of Tobacco) *PEGI: 12+ (Violence, Language, Minimal Drugs) *Hong Kong: 12+ *Hyrule: Big Bois 13+ (Cartoon Violence, DINNER, Some Swears, and Smoking) Category:Shames